


once upon a hopeful night

by mochasweets



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochasweets/pseuds/mochasweets
Summary: Dua tahun berjalan setelah Seungcheol dan Wonwoo memberikan nama pada hubungan mereka. Tidak pernah sekalipun Wonwoo memberikan hadiah kepada Seungcheol dengan nilai yang berarti. Gantungan baju, buku resep dari tumpukan diskon di Gramedia (yang tidak pernah mereka sentuh karena ngga ada dari mereka yang bisa masak), sendal jepit swallow, dan tisu toilet mengisi hari Valentine, ulang tahun, dan hari Natal Seungcheol.Mendapat jam tangan hasil tabungan Wonwoo adalah sesuatu yang sangat, sangat asing.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 14





	once upon a hopeful night

**Author's Note:**

> part of [woncheol lokal au](https://twitter.com/jypeachx/status/1190680319860432896?s=20) chapter ["natalan"](https://twitter.com/jypeachx/status/1211342461626277888).

Jika Wonwoo ingin renungkan, Seungcheol—seperti kebanyakan hal dalam kehidupan Wonwoo—belum banyak berubah. Masih suka dengerin Broery Marantika tiap akhir pekan, masih suka jogging kalau ngga kesiangan, masih suka makanin nasi kering.

Masih suka _overthinking_.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu sejak mereka bertukar kado. Di kala Wonwoo masih ngga bisa berhenti cengengesan dan pamer kaos kaki barunya ke mba Egi, Seungcheol justru memilih sibuk di dapur. Kalau bukan karena tweet yang sempat muncul di _timeline_ (sebelum akhirnya dihapus beberapa detik kemudian), Wonwoo ngga akan sadar Abangnya membisu dari tadi.

Hari ini harusnya jadi hari yang menyenangkan, Wonwoo ngga paham aja kenapa hal seremeh harga kado harus jadi masalah.

Dipandangnya punggung Seungcheol dari ruang tengah. Wonwoo ngga bisa melihat aura orang, tapi kalau ditanya, Wonwoo bakal bilang Seungcheol dikelilingi aura biru muram, jika bukan abu-abu.

Dulu Wonwoo paling sebel kalau Abangnya udah begini. Tapi banyak belajar dari pengalaman membuat Wonwoo bisa lebih menghargai setiap sisi dari diri Seungcheol. _It's just how his_ Abang _was built._

“Abang ngapain, sih, di situ?”

Seungcheol menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali memalingkan wajahnya, “Bikin kopi.”

“Lama banget bikin kopi,” ujar Wonwoo sebelum menepuk-nepuk _space_ kosong di sampingnya. “Sini, dong, duduk. Abang ngga kangen, apa, sama aku?”

Didengarnya Seungcheol menghela napas sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu menyerah dan mematikan _coffee maker_ -nya. Siapa juga sih bikin kopi tengah malam begini? batin Wonwoo.

Wonwoo langsung berubah menjadi koala sesaat setelah Seungcheol duduk. Dilipat kaki jenjangnya, disandarkan kepalanya di atas pundak Seungcheol. Menyamankan diri. Si Abang hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil meraih tangan Wonwoo untuk menautkan jari-jemari mereka. Wonwoo ngga suka PDA, tapi apa yang terjadi di balik pintu adalah urusan lain.

“Abang…” bisik Wonwoo memulai percakapan. “Ngga usah dipikirin… Kado dari aku juga ngga seberapa kalau Abang mau cari di Google. Cuma _packaging_ -nya aja yang bagus.”

“Abang juga ngga ngerti kenapa Abang begini, Nu,” respon Seungcheol. “Padahal kamu udah ngeluarin _effort_ , harusnya Abang berterima kasih.”

“Hm.”

“Abang minta maaf.”

“Ngapain minta maaf...” ujar Wonwoo. “Aku cuma kehabisan ide mau ngadoin apa. Semua tuh mahal sekarang, Bang. Barang remeh temeh aja ga dapet potongan. Jadi mending aku beli kado yang bagus sekalian. Iya, ngga?”

Mereka tertawa.

Dua tahun berjalan setelah Seungcheol dan Wonwoo memberikan nama pada hubungan mereka. Tidak pernah sekalipun Wonwoo memberikan hadiah kepada Seungcheol dengan nilai yang berarti. Gantungan baju, buku resep dari tumpukan diskon di Gramedia (yang tidak pernah mereka sentuh karena ngga ada dari mereka yang bisa masak), sendal jepit swallow, dan tisu toilet mengisi hari Valentine, ulang tahun, dan hari Natal Seungcheol.

Mendapat jam tangan hasil tabungan Wonwoo adalah sesuatu yang sangat, sangat asing.

Seungcheol, di bawah alam sadarnya, selalu mendapatkan kepuasan sendiri memberikan yang lebih kepada Wonwoo. _His boyfriend just deserves_ that _much._ Entah gimana ceritanya Seungcheol berujung melihat ini sebagai kompetisi.

“Yaudah, berarti _next time_ kita tukeran yang serius, ya.”

“Tergantung _budget_ -ku nanti.”

Seungcheol menjitak dahi Wonwoo. “Mana ada _rules_ kayak gitu.”

Wonwoo cengengesan. “Ada. Aku yang buat.”

“Dasar,” kata Seungcheol sambil menggelitik Wonwoo. Yang dikelitik menggeliat, persis lintah ditabur garem. Seungcheol tertawa sebelum kedua lengannya akhirnya dipeluk Wonwoo, dikunci.

Di lain waktu, Seungcheol akan memberontak, akan terus menggelitik Wonwoo sampai pacarnya itu menyerah dan minta ampun. Tapi hari ini dia capek banget. Seharian dikelilingi sepupu-sepupu budak konten, para tante yang ga bosen-bosennya nanyain 'pendamping beneran', dan _simply_ rasa frustrasi yang hakiki (karena Wonwoo ngga ada di sana). Jadi, yaudahlah, apa salahnya pasrah sekali-kali.

“Gimana tadi di rumah? Ketemu siapa aja?” tanya Wonwoo.

“Ketemu bapak, ketemu mama, ketemu Chan... Ketemu tante, om, sepupu,” jawab Seungcheol. “Mama tadi nanyain kamu. Ya Abang bilang kamu nemenin mba Egi.”

Wonwoo menggumam, menyusuri garis-garis di telapak tangan kanan Seungcheol dengan jarinya. “Chan jadi _exchange_ ke NUS?”

“Jadi, dong,” jawab Seungcheol. “Udah siap koper, siap segala-galanya. Dia juga kemarin—”

Wonwoo ingat terakhir kali ketemu Chan di kampus, sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di tengah kantin bersama teman-teman satu angkatannya. Air mukanya yang cerah seketika berubah gelap saat pandangannya jatuh kepada Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk makan siang dan berbalik arah.

Seungcheol masih membicarakan Chan, nada suaranya lekat akan rasa bangga dan kagum. Mungkin di mata Seungcheol, Chan bukan hanya sekadar adik; tapi Chan juga menggantung bintang-bintang di langit malam, menggerakkan ombak di lautan. Bisa jadi Seungcheol juga berpikir selama ini Chan yang menerangi jagat raya.

Wonwoo memutuskan menunda curhatnya untuk lain waktu.

“Mama Anna nanyain aku?”

Seungcheol mengangguk, pipinya bergesekan dengan kepala Wonwoo.

“Kalau Pak Iyus?”

“Bapak Iyus sibuk main catur. Ga sehari-hari, ga Natal, ga kiamat, yang penting catur.”

Wonwoo terkekeh. “Aku mau, dong, coba lawan Pak Iyus sekali.”

“Ya kamu dong main ke sana,” ujar Seungcheol. “Depok-Bangka ‘kan ga jauh.”

Wonwoo bergeming.

“Kamu kenapa sih, Nu, setiap Abang ajak main selalu ngga mau?”

“Belum sempat aja.”

“Bohong.”

Seketika hening mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Wonwoo hanya bisa berfokus pada tangannya dalam genggaman Seungcheol, dan kecupan tipis yang menyapu sisi dahinya.

Jarak dan waktu bukan masalah.

Masalah ada pada hati Wonwoo yang ringkih, dan seluruh keluarga Seungcheol dengan topeng yang mereka kenakan setiap kali mereka harus berhadapan dengannya. Sampai Wonwoo yakin mereka bisa menerima dirinya secara tulus, mungkin sampai saat itu juga Wonwoo akan terus menghindar.

“Kok tiba-tiba diem? Abang salah ngomong, ya?”

Wonwoo menggeleng.

.

“Nu, kita ke Solo, yuk.”

Lama tidak ada respon dari Wonwoo. Hingga perlahan dia duduk tegak, menjauh dari posisi nyamannya di sisi Seungcheol.

“Abang ngomong apa barusan?” tanya Wonwoo, diam-diam ingin tahu apa rasa kantuk ada hubungannya dengan kualitas pendengaran.

“Ke Solo, ke rumah kamu. Abang mau ketemu bapak sama ibu.”

“Ngajakin ke Solo, kok, kayak ngajakin ke Dufan,” sungut Wonwoo. “Abang lagi nge- _prank_?” tuduhnya sambil mengedarkan pandang ke penjuru ruangan seolah-olah mencari kamera yang diumpetin.

Seungcheol pura-pura ngga denger.

“Abang udah mikirin ini dari kamu kehabisan tiket waktu itu,” kata Seungcheol, tangannya dengan lembut mengelus pipi Wonwoo. “Kamu kan udah ga pulang dari tahun lalu.”

Wonwoo menghela napas, memejamkan mata.

“Kamu kenapa?”

“Aku agak kesel sekarang, tapi coba lanjutin,” jawab Wonwoo, masih merem.

Sedikit ragu-ragu, Seungcheol menurut. “Dari waktu kamu bilang kamu kehabisan tiket, Abang langsung coba bantu. Abang juga gagal. Tapi Abang malah jadi _secure_ dua tiket seminggu sehabis tahun baru. Abang baru kebagian cutinya minggu itu. Kamu bisa, kan?”

Mingyu benar, hubungan mereka akan selalu diisi Seungcheol dan _grand gesture_ -nya. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, Wonwoo juga ga menyangkal kalau dia kangen rumah.

Karena bingung sendiri dengan perasaannya, Wonwoo memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya ke pangkuan Seungcheol.

“Ih kamu ngapain, kok nungging?”

Wonwoo menjawab, tidak peduli suaranya teredam.

“Abang ngga denger, ah. Kamu kalo ngomong yang bener dong. Bangun!” seru Seungcheol, menepuk-nepuk bokong Wonwoo sebelum mendorongnya kembali ke posisi duduk.

“Abang jangan bilang mau ngelamar aku?!”

Meskipun sedikit malu, hangat menjalar di dada Wonwoo saat ia melihat Seungcheol tertawa lebar.

“Sejak kapan, ya, beliin tiket pesawat sama dengan mau ngelamar?”

“Sejak aku bilang barusan,” jawab Wonwoo cuek sambil mendorong Seungcheol untuk rebahan di sofa. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam, rasa letih yang ia tidak rasakan seharian mulai menyerang bersamaan.

“Kamu mau, kan, ke Solo bareng Abang?”

“Ya Abang yang beli tiketnya, masa aku ngelarang-larang.”

“Kalo kamu ga ikhlas, Abang bisa _cancel_. Yang penting kamu berangkat.”

“ _Nonsense,_ ” jawab Wonwoo sambil memejamkan mata, telinga dipenuhi alunan irama detak jantung Seungcheol. “Aku senang pulang bareng Abang. Tapi-“

“Tapi?”

“Tapi Abang tau, kan, aku belum _come out_ ke bapak sama ibu?”

Pastilah Seungcheol ingat.

Rasanya baru kemarin ibunya Wonwoo menelepon Seungcheol, memastikan anaknya sudah bertemu dengan seseorang, putri dari salah satu teman keluarga.

Seungcheol cuma bisa menjawab sebisanya dengan menanggalkan fakta bahwa: 1) Seungcheol ikut Wonwoo menemui gadis itu, 2) Seungcheol ada di sana sepanjang waktu mereka ngobrol, 3) Wonwoo dan Erin, setelah sekian sesi kencan dan bertukar pesan, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk jadi teman saja.

Entah apa yang akan Seungcheol jadikan alasan jika nanti ibunya Wonwoo menanyakannya tentang hubungan dua anak itu.

“Kamu _come out_ kalau kamu udah siap. Abang cuma mau ketemu ibu dan bapak,” ucap Seungcheol, mendekap Wonwoo erat. “Gimana juga, kan, kita pernah tetanggaan bertahun-tahun. Dulu Abang kalau lagi berantem sama mama, ya larinya ke ibu.”

“Aku takut banget, Bang. Kok Abang dulu bisa seberani itu?”

“Kalau Abang masih di posisi kamu, Abang juga pasti takut,” jawab Seungcheol. “Lagian, Abang _come out_ -nya ga sengaja. Kalau dibilang berani juga sebenarnya engga. Kalau waktu itu Chan ga nemu foto kita—“

“Choi Seungcheol, _you are brave. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise_ ,” sela Wonwoo. “Aku tau satu orang yang ga bisa ngelakuin apa yang Abang lakuin. Dia pasti mati-matian nyangkal kalau ada di posisi Abang. Karena sepengecut itu, dia.”

“Jadi ngomongin orang.”

“Ngomongin diri sendiri ga dosa.”

“Nu?”

Wonwoo sebenarnya udah ga mau ngobrol. Dia mau tidur. Hanya selama tidur, dia ga perlu lagi mikirin tentang melela ke orangtuanya; tentang keluarga Seungcheol dan tangan terbuka mereka yang palsu; tentang Chan yang selalu menyudutkannya dengan cara halus; tentang Soonyoung yang masih menyimpan perasaannya, utuh untuk Wonwoo; tentang masa lalu yang diisi penyesalan, dan masa depan yang penuh ketidakpastian.

Setiap hari, Wonwoo bangun tidur dan berjalan dengan pikiran bahwa ia telah mengecewakan banyak orang. Tapi di alam mimpi, Wonwoo bisa terbebas dari itu semua.

“Nu, dengerin Abang,” suara Seungcheol menariknya kembali ke realita.

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke sisi leher Seungcheol, berharap ia bisa bersembunyi di sana selamanya.

“ _Coming out is a big deal._ Wajar kalau kamu takut, Nu. Tapi takut ngga selamanya berarti pengecut,” ujar Seungcheol lembut, nyaris seperti berbisik. “ _People lose things over it._ Abang cuma satu contoh beruntung di antara banyak lainnya yang ga bernasib sama. Ga usahlah, Nu, kamu menghukum diri sendiri. Abang ngga akan kemana-mana kok. Buat apa juga buru-buru? Siapa sih yang ngasih _deadline_ ke kamu? Ngga ada, kan?”

Semua yang Seungcheol katakan, sudah pernah singgah dalam pikiran Wonwoo. Tapi mendengarnya dari orang yang ia kasihi memang memberikan rasa aman yang berbeda. Sebuah afirmasi nyata, bukan lagi imajinasi yang selama ini ia labeli angan-angan.

Di antara banyaknya kemungkinan, Tuhan memutuskan Wonwoo (setidaknya di semesta ini) untuk bertemu dengan Seungcheol, memberinya kesempatan untuk mengenalnya sejak kecil hingga dewasa. Memberinya kesempatan untuk berada dalam rengkuhannya. Memberinya kesempatan untuk berpikir, hey, bisa kok dia melewati semua ini dan berakhir baik-baik saja.

Dipenuhi perasaannya untuk Seungcheol yang tidak bisa Wonwoo jelaskan dengan kata-kata, air mata pun turun membasahi pipi.

“Mulai sekarang, kamu fokus aja, jalanin apa yang udah kamu rencanain. _Things will fall into place, eventually._ Percaya deh, sama Abang. Gimana?”

Wonwoo mengangguk. “Okay,” katanya, yakin, meskipun lirih. “Aku percaya sama Abang.”

“ _I promise you everything will be alright_ ,” ucap Seungcheol, mencium puncak kepala Wonwoo. “ _By the way, Merry Christmas_ , dek.”

Masih dengan pipinya yang basah, Wonwoo tersenyum. “ _Merry Christmas_ , Abang.”


End file.
